Six HIV-1 infected children have been studied to determine the effects of recombinant interferon-gamma (rIFN-gamma) on phagocyte function and natural killer cell number and function. The hypothesis is that there are specific IFN-gamma related immune defects in AIDS patients which may be improved by exogenous rIFN-gamma administration. These include defective phagocyte bactericidal activity and superoxide production. The primary objectives of the study are: 1) to determine the safety and toxicity of rIFN-gamma in HIV infected children; 2) to document HIV associated defects in neutrophil and/or monocyte function that are improved with rIFN-gamma. The study has thus far shown equivocal results for bactericidal activity of neutrophils; high baseline superoxide production and increased Fc-gammaR1 receptors on neutrophils, and increased Fc-gammaRIII on monocytes. This is a two site study sponsored by the AIDS Clinical Trials Group. Nineteen patients have been enrolled and the data of both sites, Baylor University and Children's Hospital of Philadelphia are currently being analyzed.